Endless Games
by Dyslogistic Stranger
Summary: The sisters find themselves trapped in another world. But this world isn't as different as they thought it would be. It may very well be the world they have always wanted. Here, the sisters deal with different problems including the Chris issue.
1. First Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Any resemblance in the plot is purely coincidental.**

The story takes place right before _"The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell"_. The sisters aren't aware of Chris' true identity.

**Chapter One**

It was one of those days when most people would rather sleep, watch TV, eat or do anything a typical person would enjoy on a normal day. For the Halliwells however, a normal day is hardly normal at all.

"All I ask for is one day," Piper cried as she and Phoebe took cover behind an overturned couch. "Is that too much to ask?"

The living room was more of battle field than a comfort zone. Of course being in the house of the Charmed Ones, it is not new to see obliterated furniture, burnt possessions and scorch marks on the floor. Albeit today, there was more action than a normal demon encounter.

"Piper I'm afraid demons don't take the time off to try and kill us," Phoebe answered. "It's what they do for a living."

"Well, if they keep this up, they won't be living at all." Piper retorted.

Piper popped out from behind the couch to blow up two demons who are currently throwing energy balls all over the place. She sat back down just as Paige orbed in to join them.

"We already got three, two more to go." She said breathlessly while keeping an eye on the ongoing battle between Chris and the remaining attackers.

"We should give him a hand," Phoebe suggested watching the demons trap Chris into a corner. "On three?"

"Looks like he got things under control. With his telekinesis and all…" Piper replied her words dripping with sarcasm.

"One…" Paige cut in before Piper could say anything else.

Piper could only roll her eyes and prepare to run from their hiding spot.

"Two…" Phoebe continued.

"Three!"

All three sisters ran in different directions distracting the demons from finishing their whitelighter off. Piper blew one of them up before, again, taking cover behind the upturned coffee table. Phoebe levitated to kick the demon squarely in the face, knocking him off his feet. Paige took a last look on the demon's face. He had a very noticeable scar across his left eye and his eyes were burning with pure anger. She moved to thrust a broken table leg in his chest but the demon was quicker and shimmered out before the splintered wood penetrated him. Paige ended up stabbing the floor.

"Damn it. I'll get him next time." Paige said before helping Chris to his feet.

"Thanks," Chris uttered out of breath. "I thought you were just going to leave me to die."

"Well, that was the plan…" Piper whispered to herself a little too loudly.

Chris gave her that evil mocking look that only meant to say _too bad for you it didn't work out_. The two locked eyes and soon found themselves in a very uncomfortable staring game. Chris towered over Piper given his height. She had to tilt her head up in an effort to stay in their little game. That's when she noticed something else lingering in his vibrant green eyes. Something like disappointment – no it looked more like hurt. Piper could only look away.

"You're bleeding," Phoebe said trying to break the tension between the indifferent woman and the angry whitelighter. "We should get Leo." She added.

"No, I'm fine," Chris replied wiping the blood from his forehead. "It's just a little cut."

To Phoebe though, it didn't look so little. There was a gash on his head just below his hairline. He was staining his light blue long-sleeved shirt with crimson blood. It wasn't a pretty color combination.

"Were those demons after you?" Piper asked.

"What makes you think that?" Chris asked back.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mainly because they chose to get rid of you and not us."

"They were only trying to get to you. They simply decided to kill me first. Apparently I was in their way."

"You really think I'd believe that?"

"Not really. I know you don't trust me."

"And I was beginning to think you didn't get the hint."

Chris chose not to answer her. He knew it wouldn't get anywhere. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't gain Piper's trust. There was no reason to believe this conversation would bring up a new outcome.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other willing the other one to say something appropriate.

"So," Piper shouted clapping her hands together. "If everything's fine then I should start cleaning the place up."

Piper walked out of the living room leaving a guilty Paige and Phoebe and a bleeding Chris behind in silence.

"Don't mind her. PMS…" Phoebe lied through her teeth.

"Yeah…" Paige agreed laughing uncomfortably.

"How many times this week did you use that excuse?" Chris said trying to stop the bleeding and failing miserably.

Phoebe and Paige looked even guiltier than before.

"She didn't mean what she said." Paige said in an effort to comfort Chris.

"I'm pretty sure she did…"

"I'll get Leo to heal that. It looks bad." Phoebe tried again.

"I already said no." Chris answered a little too bitterly than he intended.

An awkward silence followed then Chris finally orbed out.

"I feel so bad," Phoebe stated turning to face Paige. "It's a good thing I can't get a reading off him. I'm afraid I'll curse Piper myself."

"He doesn't curse Piper." Paige said unconvincingly.

Phoebe could only hope her sister was right even though she knew she wasn't.

"I'm going to bed…" Paige finally said. "I'm already beat with the recent vanquish and my new temp job." She added before yawning and climbing the stairs.

"Yeah, you do that. I'm going to help Piper clean up," Phoebe said. "Maybe I can talk some sense into her."

Phoebe was still trying to crack a very firm Piper when they finally finished cleaning up. It was close to midnight and both women were obviously exhausted. It seems that Piper really hated Chris and there was nothing she can say to change her mind – and she's an advice columnist.

"He only tried to protect himself. You heard it too a hundred times: _future consequences_." Phoebe tried her next argument.

"It doesn't justify the fact that he still told us. I mean, if he was going to say it anyway, why wait months before he does?"

Phoebe knew she had a good point. Still she wasn't about to give up.

"He was forced to say. He was under the extreme pressure of saving the future and protecting his secrets." Phoebe was exasperated.

"Exactly. Why keep secrets from us? What, he doesn't trust us and he expects us to trust him? That's unreasonable. And that fact that my son grows up to be an evil tyrant is not to be kept a secret."

Phoebe answered her older sister with two words: "_Future Consequences._"

Piper whipped around to face her sister. "You're beginning to sound like him," she paused then added, "Why are you being so protective of him?"

"Because I'm beginning to understand his intentions and I'm willing to help him in whatever way I can."

The argument was beginning to heat up.

Phoebe was following Piper to the attic where Piper dropped off some of Wyatt's toys.

"Piper, please just give him another chance." Phoebe pleaded.

"I gave one too many chances already." Piper replied coldly.

Phoebe herself was starting to get angry.

"Well, that's not fair! All he did for the past week was to make an effort for you to forgive him!" Phoebe shouted.

"Fair? Don't you talk to me about fair, Phoebe. Nothing in my life is fair. I can't even have that one normal day for me and my son let alone accept Chris' apology. In fact," Piper turned to face her sister. "I don't even remember him apologizing to me."

"That's because you're too busy ignoring him." Phoebe replied angrily.

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake Wyatt."

"Stop trying to change the subject Piper!"

The disagreement escalated to a series of shouting and attempted walk outs before Paige finally decided to orb in wearing a maroon robe. Evidently, she was just about to go to bed when she heard her sisters yelling from upstairs.

"Do you mind? People are trying to sleep…" Paige yawned yet again.

"Stay out of this!" Both sisters shouted.

Paige was taken aback by the surprising request. Soon, she too was involved in their little argument that already veered away from the Chris issue.

The three sisters were so engrossed in their new found hobby that none of them noticed the Book of Shadows glow and shut itself.

Paige thought she had had enough and decided to just orb out and get that sleep she was deprived of. To her surprise, she was still in the attic.

"What the?"

Piper and Phoebe stopped their retorts and looked at Paige.

"What's wrong?" Piper questioned thankful for the distraction.

"I don't know…" Paige whispered. "I can't orb out."

"What?" Phoebe said. "That can't be right." She added putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't orb…I don't think my powers work…"

"Well, that's ridiculous." Piper said.

"Do _your_ powers work?" Paige asked bitterly.

Piper tried to blow up an empty vase. She frowned when she found she couldn't. She tried again – and again. To her dismay, no shattered glass littered the attic floor.

"Oh no…" Piper murmured looking at her hands.

"Let me try."

Phoebe jumped up knowing she would stay in the air, but to her disappointment, she dropped to the ground on her ass with a loud thud.

"Something is definitely wrong." Paige realized.

The three sisters were left speechless.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Any resemblance in the plot is purely coincidental.**

**Chapter Two**

It took two minutes before Phoebe decided to stand up. Another three full minutes before all three sisters sat down in a dumbfounded state. And another minute before one of them spoke out.

"It's not like this hasn't happened before." Piper said.

"Maybe a demon is trying to mess with us again," Phoebe squirmed in her seat. "How many times do they have to do this before they realize it'll never work? We always find a way to get past things like these."

Paige rested her head on her hand, which was propped against the backrest of the couch. The other hand was rubbing her temples.

"I don't think I'd like to discuss this right now. I'm really physically, mentally and emotionally drained." Paige sighed.

"Well, we have to figure this out before any more demons attack. We don't want them to catch us powerless." Piper said approaching the Book.

She stood before the podium and hesitated before opening the Book.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked noticing her older sister's uncertainty.

"Nothing. I just thought something was odd with the Book."

Indeed something was strange. Piper's eyes widened and her mouth was half open while skimming the pages. Soon, she was frantically flipping through the Book, which worried Phoebe and Paige.

"Alright, something's wrong." Paige said walking towards Piper immediately followed by Phoebe.

Paige furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of their magical book. Apparently, it was no longer magical.

"It's blank." Phoebe whispered.

Piper stopped searching the Book when she realized it was in fact blank. She rested her hands on either side of the book and thought hard. Something about this situation was vaguely familiar.

"Oh and I thought this was just a normal day." Phoebe cried sitting back down. Suddenly, their world couldn't get any more normal. She put her face in her hands and took a deep breath hoping this was all just a tiring dream. When she uncovered her face though, she was still in the attic with a downcast Paige and a seemingly unfocused Piper. She hid her face again.

Piper was trying hard to remember when she had come across the Book blank. She was sure it happened before…just recently. She closed her eyes trying to picture herself standing before the Book staring at its blank pages.

_She needed the Book. Wyatt had a fever and Leo wasn't answering her calls. She should have just let Leo heal their son. Now she's panicking. _Screw the healthy immune system, I need to have my son healed _she thought to herself._

_The music from downstairs wasn't helping her growing headache. She had to have that normal day and invite her friends over for a small get together. As it turned out, it wasn't that small after all._

_She climbed up the stairs and walked into the attic with a crying baby in one arm. She walked towards the Book of Shadows and hoped there was something on it that might help her son._

_To her surprise, the Book's pages contained nothing. She flipped through it and found no single spell._

"_This can't be happening."_

"Piper?" Paige asked putting a hand over hers. "Any thoughts?"

Piper opened her eyes and remembered everything she needed to remember.

"This has happened to me before." She said slowly.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked lifting her head from her hands.

"This has happened to me before." Piper repeated.

"Losing our powers? Yes it has honey. It has happened to all of us."

"No, I mean the Book."

"Sure it has. A number of demons have been and still are after it. Maybe they found a clever spell to render it blank."

Her sisters weren't listening. She had a pretty good idea what was going on and they weren't listening.

"I think I know what happened," Piper said. "But we vanquished him how can he be doing this again?"

"What? Who?" Phoebe questioned.

She looked at her sisters as if realizing for the first time that they're actually in the room. She pointed her finger towards Phoebe then Paige then looked at the Book again.

"I'm afraid she's finally cracked." Phoebe said while attempting to hug her sister. Piper refused though.

"But you're here. If this is my fantasy, you two shouldn't be here. We obviously have different desires." Piper said to herself.

Paige and Phoebe shared looks of concern. They were convinced their sister has gone mad.

"Piper I think you need some rest." Paige suggested pushing her sister towards the door.

"No, listen to me," Piper said whipping around. "This was my fantasy."

"What fantasy?"

"Back then. A demon messed with us creating worlds of our fantasy. This was mine: a world without magic."

Paige and Phoebe looked equally confused. Piper was just not making any sense.

"A world without magic? Is that even possible?" Paige asked.

"Evidently it is." Piper said exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"So you're saying the demon's back? He created this 'world'?" Phoebe said using air quotes to nail down her point.

"He can't be back. We vanquished him remember? You were there!"

Suddenly the truth hit Phoebe and Paige like an eighteen-wheeler truck running a red light. They remembered. Paige had tried to orb the athame to her hand but it did not work. Piper had told her there was no magic in her world.

Piper smiled as she noticed the look of realization dawning on her sisters faces.

"Then how can this be happening if the demon was vanquished?" Paige asked confused.

"That I don't know. There could be another demon doing this."

"And how come we're here? You're right this isn't our fantasy." Phoebe added.

"We might not be dealing with the same demon specie. He might be a whole different one with similar powers but varying procedures." Piper explained.

The three were silent for a few moments. Now Piper was making sense. Somehow they were stuck in a magic-free world. In a way it seemed liberating and limiting at the same time. None of them sure if they want to stay in a world like this.

"Do demons exist in this world?" Paige asked the question lingering in everyone's minds.

"Magic does not exist. Meaning demons don't too." Piper hoped her answer was right.

"Then how did that demon get in your world back then?"

"He created it. He had control over it so he can enter anytime he wants."

"Then that doesn't stop this demon from doing the same."

"Yes but we aren't even sure if a demon did this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe was confused yet again.

"It would be a bit stupid to create a world without magic and attack us there."

"What are you talking about? It's the perfect plan! We're more vulnerable here than in the normal world." Phoebe wasn't quite sure if she used the word 'normal' in the appropriate situation.

"Well, if there's no magic, they can't have either. Even demons are restricted by the limitations of this world."

"Not if they created it."

"I'm not sure that's true. I mean, that fantasy demon wasn't able to use his powers. He could've just easily sucked us into a vortex and get it over with. Instead, he brought an athame with him and hoped to kill us with that."

"Huh, makes sense." Paige frowned not liking this discussion. She rubbed her temples furiously in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"And even without our magical powers, we still managed to vanquish him. Any demon would be stupid to try the same tactic again."

"We were able to vanquish him thanks to Chris." Phoebe said out of the blue.

Piper glared at her refusing to go back to the argument that might have started this mess.

There was a long pause before any one of them spoke up. This time it was Phoebe who broke the silence.

"Who else could've done something like this?"

"Well, if not an evil entity, then a good one." Paige suggested.

"Meaning?" Piper asked for an explanation.

"Meaning an extremely powerful group of good beings did this." Paige replied nonchalantly.

"Like who?"

Paige looked to the ceiling as an answer to Phoebe's question.

"The Elders? You think the Elders would want us to be stuck in a world where we are extremely vulnerable and most likely to die? I don't think so Paige." Piper said unconvinced.

"No. They most likely don't want us dead. Maybe just to teach us a lesson." Paige shrugged at the idea.

"What kind of lesson?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we are abusing our powers and they decided to take it from us for the meantime."

"We do not abuse our powers. You do but _we_ don't." Piper said referring to Phoebe and herself.

"True. But you are _neglecting_ your powers."

There was a brief moment of silence before one of them admitted to the fact.

"Maybe a little bit," Phoebe said. "Piper has neglected a little more than her own powers."

Piper eyed her stubborn sister.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about."

Piper raised her eyebrows in question.

"Chris!" was the only word that escaped from Phoebe's lips as a reply.

"We are not talking about him."

"See!" Phoebe gestured towards Piper looking at Paige.

"The Elders may be teaching us a lesson about him too." Paige said taking Phoebe's side.

Piper stood up. "I am not getting involved in this conversation."

Paige continued anyway addressing her words to Phoebe.

"This world has no magic. Meaning there are no whitelighters. No Leo, no Chris."

"Oh," Phoebe uttered in realization.

Piper wasn't reacting. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her back towards the other two sisters. It was either she didn't care or she refused to believe it. It was most likely the latter one. She may not care about Chris but she has a whole lot of care towards Leo.

It was almost two o'clock in the morning. They have been in this predicament for almost two hours. Two hours of talking and now a long silence.

"You have been so engrossed in your work you hardly use your powers anymore." Paige shattered the silence.

"That's not true. I always use empathy." Phoebe said in her defense.

"That's because you can't control it yet."

Phoebe frowned at the fact that what Paige said was true.

"And you," Paige said facing Piper. "You actually wish you never had them!"

"I do not wish I _never_ had them. I only wanted a normal day. One day." Piper turned to face her sisters but looked at the floor instead. Suddenly, she found the old attic floor boards extremely fascinating.

"Well, you finally got that one day."

_Excerpt from "My Three Witches" / "Fantasies of the Flesh"_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Any resemblance in the plot is purely coincidental.**

**Chapter Three**

"Are you blaming this on me?" Piper screamed at her sister.

"What?" Phoebe asked incredulously.

"Do you think this is my fault?" Piper angrily rephrased her question.

"I was being sarcastic Piper. You're overreacting."

"Oh, I'm overreacting?" Piper took a step towards her sister.

Phoebe stood up to look her sister in the eye.

"Yes, I think you are."

Piper was angered by these words. She wanted to walk out of the attic but she found herself glued to the floor. She couldn't move but she was shaking. Her face was heating up – probably because of the rage she's feeling right now.

Phoebe had to take a few steps back for she found herself channeling her sister's fury. She didn't understand why her sister was being so sensitive. Her sarcasm never drove Piper up the wall before.

Paige was feeling uncomfortable. She noticed Piper trembling with anger. She was sure that if ever they weren't in a magic-free world, several things have already blown up.

"How could you be blaming me this on me?" Piper asked slowly.

"I'm not!" Phoebe defended herself. "I was simply voicing out a sarcastic comment!"

"I didn't sound so sarcastic to me."

Phoebe was getting frustrated. She wanted to shake Piper back to her senses but she was afraid to approach her in fear of her life. Piper could very well rip her head off if given the chance. That was of course, sarcastic but she didn't dare to say it out loud. Piper might take it the wrong way – which she surely will.

Admittedly, both 'sarcastic' remarks were half-meant. She just didn't anticipate Piper to get offended.

Paige took the opportunity to fix this heated misunderstanding.

"Everyone just calm down," Paige said in a bossy way. "We can use camaraderie in a time like this. We definitely do not need your petty arguments."

Neither Phoebe nor Piper was backing down.

"For us to get through this we have to work together. You know the Power of Three can overcome anything."

"I hate to break it to you Paige but this time, there is no Power of Three." Piper said coldly.

Paige's smile turned upside down at her sister's reply. She was trying to uphold a pleasant atmosphere but her sister's aren't helping her at all.

None of them can be grateful enough for the distraction that followed. Wyatt's cry echoed throughout the manor. Piper ran down the stairs straight into the nursery. She picked up her distraught son and tried to comfort him. Paige and Phoebe immediately followed and stopped just outside the room.

Piper was still shushing Wyatt when Paige asked softly, "Wyatt exists?"

"Yeah I guess," Phoebe answered. "But how can that happen if there is no Leo?"

Wyatt began to calm down in his mother's arms.

"Unless…"

The sisters heard the front doors open then close. They looked at each other before exiting the room and descending the stairs. What they saw answered the question that is in Piper's arms.

"Hey, what are you still doing up? It's two thirty in the morning."

Obviously, Leo existed.

* * *

The sisters found themselves seated around the dining table with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Again, they were engulfed in silence.

Leo had taken the surly Wyatt from Piper's arms and offered to put him to sleep. He had definitely noticed strangeness in the sisters' actions. He had shrugged it off and climbed the stairs. That was when Piper decided to make hot chocolate. They could use some sort of comfort right about now. Today just wasn't a good day.

Phoebe tore her eyes from the steaming mug of beverage. She looked up and saw Paige rubbing her temples. Her headache just wouldn't fade away. How could it when she's practically sleepless and was torn between her disagreeing sisters.

"Paige, honey, I'm sorry." Phoebe sighed.

Paige started. "For what?"

"For everything that's happened today."

"It wasn't your fault Phoebe." Paige comforted.

Piper decided to join the conversation. "No, it was ours."

"Yeah, we should've just settled things peacefully. Sorry Piper."

"Right back at you."

Any other day Phoebe would've demanded a more sincere apology but the fact that Piper has been on the edge lately, she knew it would be best to just take it. She took a sip of hot chocolate to prevent herself from voicing out another clever statement.

Paige stared at her sisters. Now they realize this? Where was this a few hours ago? Nonetheless, her sisters have finally patched things up. A good start. Then she heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. Just as she turned her head to see who was coming, Leo was already making himself comfortable beside her.

"So, what are you guys doing up?" Leo asked them.

The sisters looked at each other. Each one of them was willing the other to make up a reasonable excuse.

"Wyatt kept us up all night," Phoebe lied. "We haven't been able to sleep since."

"He kept all of you up?" Leo was skeptical.

"Yeah…he was screaming bloody murder."

"Why weren't you able to calm him down? What was keeping him up?" Leo helped himself to a cup of hot chocolate.

"He was looking for you," Piper answered. "I tried to put him back to sleep but he wouldn't. I guess he really misses you now that you have to work so late."

Leo stared at his swirling cup of hot chocolate looking guilty.

Piper decided to comfort him. "But I do understand the situation. I know you're doing this for us. Your profession is demanding and requires a great deal of dedication. I don't blame you for having additional responsibilities."

Leo smiled in gratitude. He was somehow reassured by Piper's words. He tried to fight the fatigue slowly taking over his body. He was failing miserably. Piper, of course, took notice.

"Why don't you rest you look tired."

"I guess I should. Come with me?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep anyway."

Leo slowly made his way upstairs checking up on Wyatt before finally going to bed himself.

"How did you know what to say?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Huh? Oh I just analyzed the facts…" Piper answered nonchalantly.

"What facts?" Phoebe joined the interrogation.

"The facts that he just came home obviously from work _and_ he was involved in medicine in his past life therefore he must be a doctor having a huge responsibility of saving people's lives. I just incorporated Wyatt missing him. It seemed fitting."

Paige and Phoebe could only stare at their sister's brilliance.

A few minutes of peaceful silence went by. The sisters were still internalizing the days' events. Still trying to make sense of the string of occurrences that took place the past few hours.

The sisters tried to take their minds off the current issue by doing other things to keep them busy. Piper decided to do what she does best – spend some time in the kitchen and whip up some new recipe. Phoebe continued her advice column. Apparently, her job is still as hectic as before, meaning she has the same deadlines to meet. Paige locked herself in the attic still obsessed with the problem the Charmed Ones are currently facing. She made up some rhymes to try and revive the Book of Shadows, formulated some potions that could possibly send them back to their own world. To her surprise – and luck – the potion ingredients still existed though she didn't know why. Probably for the same reason the Book of Shadows was still on its podium.

Piper had baked enough cookies to last Wyatt a few weeks; Phoebe had gone through a handful of letters, wrote her advice column and sent the final draft for printing; and Paige had given up on trying to solve their predicament before they all reconvened in the living room. The sun was up in the clear sky exhibiting such happiness any of the sister's would have envied.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" Piper asked her sisters.

"What isn't really that bad?" Paige questioned.

"The fact that we're stuck in a non-magical word having normal lives," she paused trying to sort her thoughts. "I mean, we've got all we ever wanted. A life without demons, a life solely for our careers and our family."

"This may be what you've always wanted but what about me?" Paige was obviously hurt by Piper's opinion. "You two have stable careers and Piper has a family to look after but I have none of that."

Piper and Phoebe sat silently not knowing how to respond. Phoebe tucked her knees to her chest. She didn't know what to think. Is magic that important to her? It was a part of her life – six years of her life in fact. But she always wanted a happy life – one without constant demon attacks and magical encounters. She always wanted a perfectly romantic life – one she thought she had with Jason. She settled on listening to Paige and Piper's conversation to clear her thoughts.

"Is this what you really want? You spent six years of your life protecting innocents through magic. Surely that meant something."

"Six years is enough. We've saved enough innocents to guarantee us a spot in heaven. Magic has taken so much from us."

"Magic has given so much to us as well. Magic gave you Leo and Wyatt, magic gave me you."

"But look around," Piper stood from her chair. "We still got those things."

Paige stood too. "So you're content with letting innocents die?"

"There aren't any demons to kill them!"

"But magic is a responsibility fate has given us. You can't just throw it away."

"Fate had always been unfair." Piper said bitterly.

Paige knew she wasn't about to win this one. Piper was the one who was fed up with magic the longest. She had come up with enough reasons. Paige sat back down. It was Phoebe's turn to speak. She had made up her mind.

"I think we should do something to fix this. I want my magic back."

Paige beamed at her older sister. Phoebe was taking her side. Piper, on the other hand, looked incredulous.

"What?"

"Magic played a big part of my life. Hell, magic _is_ my life. I'm not willing to let it go. We've been through this before. We had an opportunity to give up our powers but we didn't."

"That was over a year ago, Phoebe. Things change."

"Not everything. I know how much exhilaration there is in vanquishing demons and saving people's lives. It's rewarding."

"You know how much pain there is in losing an innocent and the 'normal' part of our lives. It's tiring."

"Yes I know, but I also know the exhilaration is worth much more than the pain. In the end, the feeling of doing something good overcomes the pain it comes with. Without magic life is dull and boring. I live for the adventure and the excitement I know you do too."

Piper fell silent. A part of her knew Phoebe was right. She wanted the thrill she feels when dealing with demons. It's the force that motivates her to live. Right now, it's the force that motivates her to repair the situation.

"All right," Piper sighed. "Let's get our magic back."

Paige and Phoebe smiled at Piper's new found perspective. There's time to rejoice later but now, they have more serious things to deal with.

* * *

Piper dropped Wyatt off at Sheila's. The sisters decided to drive their way to P3. Albeit there wasn't much of a choice since orbing was not an option. They figured P3 would be a private place to talk and Piper had to catch up on her business.

The three sisters descended the stairs one after the other Piper leading, followed by Paige and trailed by Phoebe.

"It looks pretty much the same." Paige commented.

"Yeah, I guess business is still good." Piper agreed.

Paige and Phoebe walked toward the bar and sat on a couple of chairs. Piper made her way inside the bar standing opposite her sisters. She put her elbows on the table and looked around.

"Looks like everything's in order. So let's talk."

Just when they were about to venture into their "magical" conversation, someone entered though the back door. Piper whipped around to see who it was.

"Jerry," Piper exhaled a breath of relief. "What are you doing here?"

Jerry himself was surprised to see them. "I work here remember?"

"Yeah, but it's," Piper looked at her watch. "Eight-thirty in the morning."

"Well, I like things done early and ahead of schedule."

Piper had to smile at Jerry's diligence. "Did you just get in?"

"Nah, I've been here for about an hour."

Piper cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I'm impressed."

"Yeah well, it's always nice to impress the boss." Jerry grinned.

Paige and Phoebe snickered in the background.

Piper glared at her sisters then turned to face Jerry. "If you don't mind, could we have just a couple of minutes of privacy?"

"Uh, sure, I'd be in the back."

"Thanks."

"So much for P3 being a private place to talk." Paige said.

"I told you, I wanted to see how my business is doing."

"Well, we can't talk here now. What if Jerry walks in on us?"

"Didn't you hear him? He'd be in the back."

"I'm pretty sure it's safe to talk Paige." Phoebe comforted.

Just when Paige was about to be convinced, another person walked in from the back door. This one was struggling to carry three cases of beer. The fact that he couldn't see anything didn't help him much.

"Hey, Jerry, where did you want this?" a strangely familiar voice asked from behind the beer cases.

"Jerry's in the back. You should be too." Piper stated.

The man didn't reply. He was probably wondering who he as talking too.

"Here let me help you with that." Phoebe offered.

"Oh, no I got it thanks." But Phoebe already grabbed a case revealing the guy's face.

The sisters did not expect what they saw. Piper's hand flew to her mouth, Paige almost fell off her seat and Phoebe was so surprised she dropped the beer case to floor. The bottles exploded as they hit the floor allowing the bubbly beverage to spill.

They would have recognized those brown hair and green eyes anywhere.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Any resemblance in the plot is purely coincidental.**

**Chapter Four**

"Chris?" Phoebe whispered to herself. Somehow she didn't expect to see him any time soon. But then again, she didn't expect to see Leo or Wyatt either.

She looked at him. He didn't look different at all. He wore a pair of jeans and a slightly open white polo shirt with sleeves that were rolled almost to his elbows. His hair was untidy just as it had always been. Those same green eyes stared back at her in question.

Chris put the beer cases down and furrowed his eyebrows. The sisters looked as though they've seen something close to a ghost. He thought maybe there was indeed a ghost somewhere behind him but he dismissed the idea. He heaved a heavy, sort-of-irritated sigh and knelt down to clean up the mess.

It took about nine seconds before the sisters finally regained their senses. They weren't sure how to react. Perhaps in reflex or lack thereof, they just stood their in silence.

Somewhere in the back of her head, Phoebe denied the fact that the person they are looking at is actually their whitelighter. But the bigger part of her was convinced that Chris existed for the same reason Leo, Wyatt, the potion ingredients and the Book of Shadows existed – to help them escape this intricately designed world.

At that moment, Chris lowered himself and began to gather the broken pieces of beer bottles.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Phoebe said kneeling down to help him. "This is all my fault…"

"No, it's okay, I got it." Chris said half-heartedly, waving her off but Phoebe was adamant on helping. Chris knew better than to reject Phoebe twice so he let her have her way.

"Thanks." Chris said smiling but never looking at Phoebe.

"Chris," Piper uttered grabbing Chris' arm. Chris looked at Piper's hand on his arm and stood to face them. He shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows in question.

"We, uh… Chris?" Paige asked still in disbelief and still wanting a confirmation.

"Yeah?" was all Chris had to say and Paige threw her doubts out the window. She walked up to him and gave him a tight hug almost pushing Piper out of the way.

All the air was forced out of Chris' lungs as Paige wrapped her arms around him. Now it was his turn to be surprised. He just stood there enveloped in Paige's body with a shocked look on his face. When Paige finally let go, Chris was barely able to manage an awkward smile.

"Yeah," Chris hesitated. "It's good to see you too." He knelt down again hoping he could escape this strange encounter with the sisters.

"Wait, let's talk." To his disappointment, the sisters wanted to speak with him.

"About what? Look, I have to clean this up. Jerry'll kill me…"

"You have all day to finish it. You work for me and as your boss I want you to have a little conversation with us." Piper demanded.

Chris looked behind him in a desperate wish Piper was talking to someone else.

"I'm talking to you, Chris." Just like that his expectations were crushed.

Chris sighed. This was highly unlikely of the sisters. "Why?"

"We just think you'd be able to help us." Paige ventured.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be of any help."

"Well, that's why we need to talk to you. To really see if you'd be of any assistance." Piper said exasperated.

Chris looked at her. The nerve on this woman. She was asking him a favor and she's the one who's angry. But he decided not to say anything. He wouldn't want to lose his job.

"She's right," Phoebe said, again, trying to break the tension between Chris and Piper. It seemed to her that in any world they won't get along. "You may know something that may help us."

"I told you I can't help you."

"Why not?" Phoebe's patience was also wearing thin.

"Because I don't even know you."

The Charmed Ones were all taken aback by Chris' response.

"What?"

"I do work for you but I don't know you. Well, I know you," Chris said referring to Piper, "as my boss, and you," he said, this time gesturing towards Paige and Phoebe, "as her sisters. But other than that, I know nothing about you. Maybe Jerry can help but certainly not me." It bothered Piper that Chris still talked with his hands. She found it very distracting when she's trying to have a conversation and something keeps on moving around.

Paige was confused. Leo and Wyatt had the same roles in this world. Chris on the other hand knew the Halliwells but on a shallow level. She knew something wasn't adding up.

"Will you excuse us for one minute?" Phoebe asked Chris. "And don't leave. We still need to talk to you." She added as she gathered her sisters in a huddle. Chris rolled his eyes and leaned on the bar counter. He watched as the sisters conversed in hushed tones.

"He doesn't know us? How can he not know us?" Phoebe asked the group.

"Well, obviously he can't be our whitelighter since we don't have one. This world may have created a new character for him." Piper said.

"But why exist at all? If he doesn't have a place in this world, why does he have to be here? There's no need to create a new role. He doesn't even belong to our timeline." Paige asked this time. Piper nodded furiously in agreement

"The same reason the Book of Shadows and the potion ingredients exist. They don't have a purpose but they're still here." Phoebe answered.

Piper and Paige considered this possibility. Somehow, everything about magic is still present in a non-magical world, only in a non-magical way.

Chris sighed and shook his head. He can't believe he's actually talking with the sisters. He was willing to bet his job that only yesterday, they didn't even know he worked at the club. He resumed to cleaning up the pieces of broken glass on the floor.

"Whoever got us into this mess wanted to keep Chris around. This wasn't something coincidental. He must play a bigger part." Paige stated.

"Yeah but what? If he doesn't even know us, how can he –" Piper was cut off by someone cursing behind him. She turned around to see who it was.

"Shit." Chris whispered. Something crimson was dripping from his right hand.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Phoebe ran to his aid.

"I cut myself." Chris said sarcastically stating the obvious.

"I can see that." Phoebe was reminded of someone by Chris' noticeable sarcasm.

"That looks bad." Paige observed looking at the huge cut across his palm.

"Here," Piper offered him a dish towel. "Try to stop the bleeding."

"Is that clean?" Phoebe asked looking hesitantly at the piece of cloth.

"It'll have to do. Just use it for the meantime until Leo takes care of it."

"What? Who?" Chris asked alarmed.

"Leo, my husband. He's a doctor. Come on, we'll take you to the manor and he can have a look at it." Piper grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"He's home? A doctor's home at this time of day?" Chris tried to stall.

"This is no time to be smart-ass, Chris. If you don't come with us you'll lose all your blood."

"Oh, come on, it's just a cut," Chris said standing up. "I'll be fine. Besides, I still have to clean this up."

"Jerry can take care of that. You come with us." Piper was pulling Chris by the arm again. But he was reluctant.

"No. I clean the place up. Jerry does something else I couldn't care less about. But this is my job I don't want to lose it."

"You won't. I'm the only one who can fire your ass and I'm not doing that anytime soon. But now, you have to come with us." Piper said with a faint hint of worry in her voice.

Chris stared at Piper. She always thought of her as a cold, difficult person. But this is the first time she showed even just a tiny bit of concern towards him. He figured he should take it.

"Alright," Chris said finally giving in. "But I can't stay long. I have work – Ow, shit!" Chris swore loudly as Phoebe pressed the dish towel on his hand. "Why did you do that?" Chris cried pulling his hand from Phoebe's grip.

"It won't cease bleeding and you're not doing anything to stop it."

"Come on." Piper tugged at his arm again. This time Chris didn't object.

* * *

Paige was driving the car to the manor and Phoebe was on the passenger seat freaking out at Paige's daredevil style of driving.

"Slow down! He's not dying. The least you can do is get him there in one piece." Phoebe yelled.

"I'm going to throw up very soon." Chris whispered trying not to talk too much in fear something else will come out.

"Let me see that." Piper said taking Chris' hand in hers.

Piper slowly removed the carelessly draped dish towel from Chris' hand. He winced as the towel fibers parted ways with his fresh wound.

"It's big. You won't be able to do anything with this hand for a while. Are you by any chance a lefty?" Piper asked looking at Chris. Chris was staring at his cut apparently grossed out by the sight. He shook his head. Clearly he's still conserving his words.

Piper noticed a touch of fear in Chris' green eyes. Somehow she knew it wasn't because of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

Chris looked up. "Uh, I'm just dizzy. You didn't warn be about this crazy driver." Chris laughed uncomfortably.

"I have a feeling it isn't about that."

Chris hung his head. Piper seems to read him very well. He fumbled with the bloody dish towel. "I have this," he paused trying to string together some words. "'Irrational' fear of doctors and hospitals." He said using his left hand for an air quote.

Piper raised an eyebrow. She was intrigued by this new information.

"You don't have to believe me. I didn't expect you to." Chris said noticing Piper's doubt.

"No, I believe you. Though, if you don't mind me asking… Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Chris said looking away.

"You know, Chris, if you keep things like that to yourself, you'll never be able to get rid of them." Piper said matter-of-factly.

There was an uncomfortable silence wherein Paige honked the horn at an arrogant, slow driver hogging both lanes.

Chris sighed. He knew Piper would eventually get it out of him. He now gathered Piper was a determined woman. Chris had to chuckle. He found it funny that in the course of half an hour he was able to change his impression on Piper from cold and difficult to concerned and determined. Still, he knew he had to answer her question.

"My mother," Chris swallowed. Piper leaned closer trying to listen to Chris' barely audible whispers. "She uh, died in a hospital. The doctors told us they would be able to save her… they didn't. Since then, I never really wanted to be near a doctor or a hospital. It reminded me too much of what happened." He looked at Piper awaiting her reaction.

Piper didn't know what to say. This was the first time she felt sorry for Chris. Just several hours ago she was ready to blow him up but now, she found herself searching for something to say to comfort him. She never found those words. Instead she grasped Chris' good hand and smiled at him.

Chris smiled back. He was going to treasure this first real moment of mutual affection between him and Piper.

Phoebe beamed from her seat. She was watching from the rear view mirror these past few minutes. She was happy Chris and Piper were finally able to sort things out.

Just then Paige slammed on the brakes, which launched Phoebe off her seat towards the windshield. Phoebe glared at her sister before angrily opening the door. But she was more grateful than pissed that the ride was finally over.

Chris got off the car and looked at the set of steps leading up to the Halliwell manor. Strangely enough, he felt no hesitation at all. In fact, he felt welcome.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Any resemblance in the plot is purely coincidental.**

**Chapter Five**

Phoebe led the way and opened the front door. She held it open for Piper, who went straight upstairs to call Leo, and Paige, who ushered Chris in.

As soon as Chris stepped into the manor he felt a familiar yet strange atmosphere within the walls. The sun rays, which penetrated the stained-glass windows and bounced off the marble tiles, made the house look golden. The silence was so deafening that he didn't dare move in fear he might break it.

Phoebe directed him into the living room. He noticed the countless picture frames that seemed to have been scattered all over the place. Clearly, these people have a lot of happy memories. He looked away as memories of his own family came rushing back to him.

"Wait here." Phoebe said before climbing the stairs.

A few minutes later, Piper and Phoebe entered the living room followed by a newly awaken Leo. He gave Chris an assuring smile before approaching him.

"Hey," Leo said. "Leo." He stretched out his hand.

"Chris." Chris replied moving to shake Leo's hand. But before he can grab it, Leo took his and turned it over. In a very doctor-ish way, he examined Chris' hand. Then, without a word, he exited the living room.

Chris raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "That's it?" he asked the sisters.

"He'll be back," Piper answered coolly. "Calm down. He just went to get some stuff."

Chris swallowed at the word 'stuff'. For some reason, it didn't calm him at all.

* * *

Leo had just finished treating Chris' hand before he handed Piper the 'stuff'. He needed to get some sleep if he wanted to last the night in the hospital.

"I think you can take it from here."

Piper smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Leo disappeared up the stairs and Piper faced Chris. He eyed her skeptically.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes. I've done this before, don't worry."

Piper took Chris' hand. Chris nervously watched Piper carefully wrap his hand in clean bandages. Her touch seemed to comfort him somehow. He can't help but smile. He never thought Piper would remind him of someone he knew years ago. Piper felt Chris' eyes on her. She stopped to look at him. As she lifted her eyes, he barely caught Chris lower his. Now, it was her turn to smile. She never expected something like this to happen. He always thought that she and Chris were like rubber and glue. Yet here they were 'holding hands'.

Phoebe and Paige smiled contently from their corner of the room. It was a shame to break the moment but Phoebe was best at doing that.

"I'm going to take a shower," Phoebe announced. "I feel really dirty." Phoebe trotted up the stairs followed shortly by Paige. They figured they should give the two some alone time.

Piper finished what she was doing. "There, how's that?"

"Well," Chris looked at his newly bandaged hand. "It _is_ better than that filthy dish towel."

"I told you I knew what I was doing."

"Alright, I apologize for being so judgmental."

"You should be." Piper said cleaning up.

"Oh, let me help." Chris reached for the excess bandages on the floor with his good hand.

"Ah, no." Piper slapped Chris hand away.

"What, you want both hands to be dysfunctional?" Chris shook his hand to get rid of the numbness.

"No, I just hate your incessant need to help people. It's not your job to take care of everyone you know."

Chris opened his mouth to reply but found himself at a loss for words.

"I didn't mean to offend you…" Piper said quickly.

"You didn't." Chris said with a less-than-comforting smile.

Piper nodded and headed for the kitchen. She put everything in the sink and decided to take care of it later. She leaned on the counter and did some thinking. They've been in this world for almost half a day and so far, nothing bad had happened. Maybe this is what they need after all. She sighed heavily. After everything her sisters had pointed out, she's still torn. Piper made her way back to the living room.

* * *

Chris watched Piper leave. No one had ever read him so accurately before. Well, save one person. But she died years ago. He shook his head. This is not the time to take a stroll down memory lane.

He glanced at the pictures on a table. There were pictures of the three sisters. There were also some of Leo, Piper and a kid in a stroller. One was from Piper and Leo's wedding. He stared at one picture in particular. This one had the sisters, Leo and the blonde kid – their family. He picked it up and continued to stare at it.

"Don't try to bear a hole in it. It's the only good one we have."

Chris was startled by Piper's sudden arrival.

"Sorry…"

Piper walked towards him. She took the picture frame from his hand.

"This is one of those coveted moments. We never have time for things like this."

"Why? Leo's busy with work?" Chris asked sitting on the sofa.

Piper cursed herself. She was actually referring to the constant demon attacks. It took her a split second to realize her error.

"Uh, yeah." Piper replied quickly putting the picture down.

"You should consider yourself lucky you even have one of those."

Piper crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

"Some people don't even have a decent family let alone a family picture." Chris answered softly.

It doesn't take a genius to get its hidden meaning.

"How do you do it?" Piper asked sitting next to him.

"Do what?" Chris looked at her in question.

"Just…" she paused searching for words. "Live life."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't follow."

"Have you ever lost a family member?"

Chris, again, was caught off guard by the question. He nodded in response. "Once. But that was years ago."

"Then where's the rest of them?"

Chris chuckled softly. "I don't know. Prison… somewhere across town."

Piper was surprised. She most definitely did not expect that answer. "Then why do you seem so happy, so satisfied?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I remember when my mother died. I was so devastated I just didn't want to live anymore."

"Yet you did."

"Then my grandmother died, then my older sister. I was so close to giving up."

"And yet you didn't," Piper stared at Chris. He sure knew the right things to say. "Don't get me wrong. I was there too. But I moved on just like you did. I'm just living life one day at a time."

"Yeah, but I had my sisters and Leo to cry to. They held me together. I'm not sure you had anyone."

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat. "What makes you say that?"

"Just the way you seem so independent. It amazes me, really."

"I admit it was tough but I got through."

"Did you ever think of looking for them?"

"No. I'm sure they're not looking for me either."

"Would you mind elaborating?" Piper was cautious. This was a really sensitive subject.

Chris glanced at Piper. It was about time he let some things off his chest. "My dad wasn't that much of a factor. He left us when I was young."

Piper looked down. At least they had something in common.

Chris tried to keep it short. "My mom was the best woman in the world. I loved her to death. But the good things in life never last. She died when I was a teenager." He stopped. "Oh, and there's my older brother. We don't talk much. We've never really gotten along. Last I heard he got busted for drugs but I'm not sure." Chris was incredibly casual. He almost appeared indifferent.

"Should I be sorry to hear that?"

Chris tried to think about it. "Nah. It's over and done. No point in crying about it."

There was a short period of silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

In the other room, Phoebe and Paige tried to keep quiet. They were about to join the conversation when things got a little too touchy for their liking. They decided to listen from the next room. Now, they felt really remorseful at Chris' recent confession.

Then, like the inevitable breaking of a plummeting glass, the silence was shattered by a loud cry from upstairs. Piper looked up.

"Wyatt? I thought we dropped him off at Sheila's…" Piper stood as Chris' head jerked upward.

"Wyatt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, maybe it's just a coincidence."

"What is?"

Wyatt's wailing continued

Chris hesitated. But then he realized there's no reason to. "Wyatt's my brother's name too."

Piper stiffened. Maybe it _was_ a coincidence.

"Really? I thought it was an uncommon name." Piper started to walk away.

"You would like to think that. But your name's not that uncommon either."

Piper spun around. "What? Not to sound possessive but who else has a name like mine?"

Just then Leo came running down the stairs. "I have to go. Get Wyatt."

Piper walked to the other room. "What? Where are you going? Did you fetch Wyatt from Sheila's?"

"Yeah. The hospital just paged me. They need some help. Get Wyatt." Leo shut the door behind him.

"We left him at Sheila's for a reason!" Piper yelled after him.

"You know, I should get going too." Chris said from behind.

"What, no, we have so much to talk about." Phoebe said startling Piper.

"Why the sudden interest in me?" Chris said jokingly. "But really, I have to go. Thanks anyway. For the hand and everything." Chris said before walking out the door.

Wyatt's cries continued to shake the manor walls.


End file.
